


My Memories

by faded_star (hpshipping_2)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpshipping_2/pseuds/faded_star
Summary: Dream reflects on the key points in his and George's life.
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, clay/george
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

Hi! If you have came from my one-shot book, hello! this is the new book I was talking about! If you haven't came from my book, welcome!

This is probably going to be a decently short book with maybe a span of 5-10 chapters, i don't know just yet.

This book was inspired by (and will include) verses of "Gone Gone Gone" and "Home" by Phillip Phillips!

The "key" of which lyric is which will be posted with the first chapter!

The first chapter of this should be out soon so I shall see you guys soon!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEY FOR STORY
> 
> LYRICS FROM "GONE, GONE, GONE" ARE EMPHASIZED WITH ITALICS AND BOLDED
> 
> LYRICS FROM "HOME" ARE EMPHASIZED WITH BOLDED

**“As we roll down this unfamiliar road...”**

Dream has had a crush on his best friend George for almost 8 months now. They have met up almost 5 times since they’ve met and they are planning to meet up again! Dream couldn’t wait because for the first time in his life, he had earned the courage to ask George out. He knew that they were both gay and honestly, if he would have held it in any longer, he would have broke. As he was on his way to the airport, he was chatting with Sapnap since he was the one driving him. Sap was in Florida to film a video with Karl and Jimmy, so he offered to take Dream to the airport. Sap kept on hyping him up over and over again, but the closer they got to the airport, the more Dream started to think all of this was a bad idea. He kept thinking of the consequences that would happen if George was either secretly taken or he just didn’t like Dream like that. Overall, Dream decided that he would chicken out and he would ask him.

When Dream landed in London, he got off the plane to see George waiting for him. George ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Dream’s face flushed at the hug, but it soon went away. They pulled apart and George beckoned to the door, hinting that they should leave. Dream followed him to his car and they drove back to George’s apartment. Dream decided that once he got settled in and everything, he would ask him. So they ate dinner and Dream unpacked a bit. He walked out of the room he was going to be staying in to see George sitting in the living room with Netflix pulled up.

“Wanna watch a movie?” George said excitedly.

“Sure, dibs on picking!” Dream said with a giggle.

George did nothing but roll his eyes and laugh. Dream walked over to the large couch and sat down. About an hour into the movie, he shifted his eyes to George. George caught this and said,

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Dream just laughed and shook his head.

“Nothing, I was just… thinking” Dream replied

“About?”

Dream hesitated for a second. 

“George I’m going to tell you something, and tell me if I’m going too far or you feel uncomfortable with it.”

“Okay?” George responded, his voice having confusion in it.

“George, ever since we first met, I had some sort of revelation. You know how I’m… Gay. Well we both are and- shoot this isn’t where I’m trying to go with. Well I kind of developed… feelings for you. I’m sorry if I just stepped out of any boundaries, but I just want to tell you. It's okay if you don’t have feelings back, but I just wanted to get it off my chest.” Dream said hastily.

George just sat there for a second, dumbfounded. The silence was very awkward and uncomfortable. Dream thought that he had messed up, but when George’s poker face turned into a smile, his worries faded.

“I like you too Dream.” George said with a smile.

Dream let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. They didn’t say anything, they just kind of stared at each other. 

“So, does this mean... you know..” Dream stuttered. 

George shook his head, “Yeah it does.”

They knew that they were each other’s without even having to say anything. George got this random burst of energy to scooch closer to Dream and lay his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream blushed and grabbed his hand. Relief was an understatement for that situation. 

"I love you Dream." George said with a smile.

"I love you too Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
> The next chapter will be out pretty soon!  
> See y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Day!!!

**“Just know you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna make this place your home.”**

At this point of time, George and Dream had been with each other for over a year now. They decided that it was finally time to move in with each other. It was a hard decision because George’s family was all the way over in the UK and Dream’s was all the way over in the US. Plus, they wouldn’t exactly be fond of the difference in climate wherever they go. They made a decision that they would get a house in Florida. 

Dream, at first, argued that they should move to the UK so George would be more comfortable, but George argued saying that he loved Florida the couple of times he went. He also added that the entire Dream Team would be in one place and George could see Sapnap, Karl, Bad, and Ant way more often. 

“Baby, I would just feel better if you were closer with your family in the UK. Plus, the UK has better houses than the ones in Florida.” Dream said

“No, I really liked Florida the small times I’ve been there Dream! I love the beaches and the weather! If it ever gets too hot down here, we can just fly to the UK during the winter or even the summer! I can see my family then.” George replied with. Dream could tell he was really trying to push this idea on Dream.

“You promise you’ll be okay with moving to Florida sweetheart?” 

“I promise I will love every bit of it. I can promise you that because I’m with you.” George said while blushing at the end of the sentence.

“Alright, then it's settled. We’re moving in together in Florida.” Dream said with a relieved smile.

It took over 2 months for them to find the right house and for George’s family to all see him before he left for Florida, but when the day came where George flew in, they never regretted their decision. They moved into their dream house and they were so happy to finally be together 24/7. Sapnap hosted a big house warming party for them and all of the members of the DreamSMP joined them, even the ones from the UK! 

“You Americans really have a pathetic excuse for houses.” Tommy said with a slight scoff. 

Everyone in the room just giggled at the funny comment.

After the part, George and Dream settled into the bedroom they were going to be living together in. They sat there cuddling with one another and they had realized one thing about all of this. They were finally happy that they could live their happily ever after with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short.. I didn't know how to elongate the chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream helps George through a pretty bad panic attack

**TW:**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**“Pay no mind to the demons that fill you with fear.”**

One day, Dream was at the grocery store while George stayed home doing who knows what. 

George was editing videos that they had recorded over the past weeks when he stumbled upon a twitter post. He looked at it and saw that it was someone spreading really bad rumors about George and Dream’s relationship. He looked at the comments to see that people were actually agreeing with them. George got scared Dream would see it and actually believe it so he panicked. He had no idea what to do, he thought he was going to lose the one thing that makes him happy in life. He found it getting harder and harder to breathe and soon he was sobbing quietly. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t stand without almost falling over and he had no one’s shoulder to cry on. He just sat there. 

Dream got out of his car and grabbed the key to unlock the door’s lock. He walked in and put the small grocery load he got while he was out. He realized how quiet was and assumed that George went out, but when he looked out the window, he saw that George’s car was still there and panicked. He ran all around the house looking for him. He wasn’t in the bathroom, living room, or even their room. He walked around the 2nd floor of their house to see his office door shut. He opened it and saw George in the corner of the room with a tear stained, pale face and got really worried.

“Baby? George?! Can you hear me?” Dream yelled 

George looked up at him and just threw himself into Dream’s arms, still sobbing harshly. 

“Baby whats wrong, look at me please.” Dream begged him to tell him what was wrong. George couldn’t even speak so he just gestured to his phone. Dream picked the phone up to see a twitter feed full of people bashing George because one person said that George was cheating on Dream. They claimed to have proof and that George shouldn’t even have his title as a content creator. Dream felt anger bubble up in him but he pushed it down. 

“Georgie, look at me.” Dream said. He saw George’s head slowly go up.

“Breathe with me okay? In.. 1.. 2.. 3.. And out 1..2..3..4..5. Okay keep doing that.” Dream whispered to him. He brought George back into a hug and whispered inspiring words to him. 

“I got you… I got you… There you go, just breathe. Now Georgie, don’t pay any mind to things like that. I know you would never cheat on me. Those people just want clout and they would hurt innocents just to get it. The people who agreed are just the toxic fans who want to find any way to cancel us, okay?” Dream whispered.

“I- I thought I was gonna lose you…” George’s breath got faster and faster with every word. 

“Hey, hey, i’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, baby I promise.” 

George calmed down slowly and Dream carried them to their room where they could just lay down and cuddle.

“I’ll take care of the issue, I promise.” Dream said

George nodded and said “I love you Dreamie.”

“I love you too my love.” Dream said

They just fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
